28 December 2000
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2000-12-28 ;Comments *Complete show including the 2000 Festive Fifty, #20-1. *Start of show: "Hello again chums, and coming up later, numbers 20 to 1 in this year's Festive Fifty." *The Pig is still recovering from her ankle injury, and in fact has fallen over twice since then. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Stephen Malkmus: 'Discretion Groove (CD-Stephen Malkmus)' (Domino) :(JP: 'The reason I'm slightly out of breath is because when I heard what Steve was ending his programme with, I rushed to the other end of the house to try and find, I've got this excellent Auld Lang Syne, a happy hardcore version of it, by some people called XLNT, and I thought, how neat it would be to start this programme with that to follow Steve's. But I couldn't find it: irritating. But life is like that, in so many ways. Make a note of that if you like.') However, John did eventually find it: see 02 January 2001. *Kraftwerk: 'Expo2000 (Orbital Mix) (Maxi CD-Expo Remix)' (EMI) :(JP: I was much amused towards the end of last night's programme by an email from John Traynor....(who) said, "There are far too many happy jolly novelty songs in this year's Festive Fifty. What's wrong with the youth nowadays? In my day, we used to sit around unassumingly enjoying Section 25. There was none of this inane grinning." Well, John, here's an opportunity for you to recapture your youth: Section 25 at their most playful.') *Section 25: 'Charnel Ground (7 inch)' (Factory Benelux) *Gutterville Splendour Six: 'Unzip The Monkey' (Demo CD) :(JP: 'They sound amazing, I have to say....you can't help but be reminded of the Birthday Party, but what a good band to be reminded of.') *Big Youth: 'Things In The Light (3xCD-Natty Universal Dread)' (Blood & Fire) *Sub Urb and Chaos: 'Battle Of The Planet (12 inch-white label)' (Birth) 2000 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-01 *'20': Boards Of Canada, 'In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country (CD single)' (Warp) :(JP: 'I'm not trying to tease you in any way, but I was very surprised actually at this year's number one in the Festive Fifty, and I think you may be too when we get there just before midnight.') *'19': Shellac, 'Prayer To God (CD-Touch To God)' (Touch & Go) Probably something of a watershed in swearing in both John's chart and his show as a whole: the word 'fucking' is repeated twenty times without edit or disclaimer. *'18': PJ Harvey and Thom Yorke, 'This Mess We're In (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea)' (Island) *'17': Cinerama, 'Wow (Extended Version) (CD-Disco Volante)' (Scopitones) *'16': Cinerama, 'Your Charms (CD-Disco Volante)' (Scopitones) *'15': Hefner, 'Good Fruit (CD-We Love The City)' (Too Pure) *'14': Delgados, 'Accused Of Stealing (CD-The Great Eastern)' (Chemikal Underground) *'13': ballboy, 'I Hate Scotland' (Peel Session) JP plays this version, from session #1 (recorded 2000-01-30), because he's lost his copy of the record. *'12': Hefner, 'The Day That Thatcher Dies (CD-We Love The City)' (Too Pure) *'11': Low, 'Dinosaur Act (CD single)' (Tugboat) *'10': Delgados, 'American Trilogy CD-The Great Eastern)' (Chemikal Underground) *'09': Delgados, 'No Danger (Kid's Choir) (7 inch)' (Chemikal Underground) *'08': Schneider TM vs KPT.Michi.Gan, 'The Light 3000 (CD-Binokular)' (City Slang) One of only two instances where the same song under two different names made the Festive Fifty: see Teenage Kicks (blog), A Rose By Any Other Name. :(JP: 'I wonder if anybody has guessed what is number one. I suppose somebody must have done.') *'07': Hefner, 'The Greedy Ugly People (CD-We Love The City)' (Too Pure) *'06': PJ Harvey, 'Big Exit (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea)' (Island) *'05': Broadcast, 'Come On Let's Go (Maxi CD)' (Warp) :(JP: 'I get really nervous at this stage of the Festive Fifty, convinced I'm going to make some terrible mistake.') *'04': ...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead, 'Mistakes And Regrets (Maxi CD)' (Domino) Mark Whitby (in The Festive Fifty, Nevin Publishing, 2005, p. 196), notes that "it is beyond question that the shorter version...ought not to have been the one featured. This was from the 'Madonna' album, which had been released in 1999. The single release, from 2000, was the eligible track, and this was a formidable 11:31 in length." However, the discogs entry above for the single is timed at 3:46, identical to the LP version. *'03': Fall, 'Dr. Buck's Letter (CD-The Unutterable)' (Eagle) :(JP: 'He's still a world leader really, isn't he?') *'02': PJ Harvey, 'Good Fortune (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea)' (Island) :(JP: 'We're almost to the end of this year's programmes obviously from me, and it's good to do the last one from here at home, and on behalf of meself and everybody here at Peel Acres, I'd like to wish you a happy New Year (noises off from family), and this is number one in the Festive Fifty.') *'01': Neko Case & Her Boyfriends, 'Twist The Knife (CD-Furnace Room Lullaby)' (Mint) :(JP: 'What a fantastic year 2000 has been for music, and let's hope that 2001 is every bit as good....thanks very much for listening.') File ;Name *a) JP011228.wma *b) 2000-12-28.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:06 *b) 02:00:01 ;Other *a) Very good sound at 128 kbps *b) Excellent sound at 220-260 vbr kbps. Recorded direct from FM to Grundig GV540 VHS Hifi by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Not currently available online *b) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Weatherman22's Tapes